Migs, Luna, and Skylar
---- Migs: Dulce (mate) Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella (children) ---- Luna: Skylar (cousin) Nico (cousin) King Verago (uncle) The Queen of Vallestrella (aunt) |friends = Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Gabe, Mateo, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi Turner, Princess Sofia, Chief Zephyr, Ciela, Avión |enemies = Shuriki, Troyo, Marimonda, Victor Delgado, Carla Delgado |likes = Flying |dislikes = Princess Elena or her family in danger |powers = Flight}}Migs, Luna, and Skylar are a trio of Jaquins, magical flying creatures who appear in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. They support Elena as she learns how to rule her kingdom. Background A little bit of Skylar's background is revealed in "Flight of the Jaquins" before "Elena and the Secret of Avalor"; back in his homeworld, Skylar and Nico use to have fun and play pranks all the time until their jokes became legendary. When it was time for the new trainees to be picked to guard Avalor, Skylar was chosen by their father to undergo guardian training. Personalities *'Migs:' The most composed and practical of the trio, he's the one who pulls the other two back on the ground. *'Luna:' The only female, she's quite loud and brash. Sometimes quite motherly. *'Skylar:' Fun-loving and happy, he is the most excited about life after the sorceress was defeated. Can be reckless and immature at times. Through his time as the navagera Skylar started to show displays of being responsible. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Migs, Luna, and Skylar appear in the ''Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor crossover special. They first appear at Avalor Palace to bother Shuriki who's entertaining the Royal Family of Enchancia. When the Royal Family of Enchancia's youngest daughter, Princess Sofia, goes up to them and asks them to help, they initially reject her telling her they don't help friends of Shuriki's. When Sofia reveals she's there to bring Princess Elena back, they become delighted to help her. After Sofia frees Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Elena rides on them back to Avalor to defeat Shuriki and free her family and her kingdom. ''Elena of Avalor Migs, Luna, and Skylar appear in the show as supporting characters. Their first major role is in "Flight of the Jaquins". They take Elena to the ceremony where Chief Zephyr picks the Navageera for this year. Skylar and Luna put feathers in the ball that Chief Zephyr uses to select this year's Navegeera but not Migs since he has already been the Navegerra. Luna tells Elena Migs was the best Navegerra ever and all his trainees passed all their tests. Chief Zephyr pulls out Skylar's feather making him the Navegerra. Migs, Luna, and the rest of the Clan object to this on the grounds that Skylar is too immature, irresponsible, and inexperienced to be ready to be Navegerra. Elena defends Skylar and Chief Zephyr stands by the drawing. As Skylar sets out to pick up his trainees, Migs and Luna warn Skylar that being the Navegerra is serious as he will have young Jaquins under his care who have never been to Avalor before and won't have Migs to bail him out if he gets in trouble. Skylar assures him everything will be fine and flies off. Skylar arrives at the gateway and meets his Trainees: Ciela, Avion, and his little brother Nico. Nico gets the group stalled by constantly begging for one more game, for which Ciela and Avion take off for Avalor themselves. Elena, Migs, and Luna get worried and take off to find them only to discover that Skylar is at Pueblo De Oro. They ask him what he's doing with the Noblins to which Nico flies up and says their playing their games. Seeing him Migs states "Nico's here. Well, that explains it." and Luna explains that when Skylar and Nico get together it's playtime all the time. They quickly discover that Skylar's other trainees are missing and go looking for them. During the search, they find a mark that Luna identifies as the Mark of Troyo, an evil magical coyote seeking revenge on Avalor's Jaquin Clan for banishing him for tricking people into doing bad stuff so he could rule the jungle, and realize that Ciela and Avion went with him. Migs angrily turns to Skylar and tells him "You had one job! But typical Skylar! You start fooling around and now look what happened!" Skylar apologizes and tells him he didn't think this would happen, to which Migs tells him he never thinks at all and that that's the problem. Migs and Luna decide to follow the paw prints to rescue Ciela and Avion. Skylar offers to come along but Migs angrily rejects him and Elena scolds him for his part in this. Skylar acknowledges his mistake and goes off to help rescue his trainees. He gets there in time to see Troyo take his friends captive too. Working with Nico and the Noblins, Skylar defeats Troyo and rescues his friends and trainees. Everyone praises Skylar and they all fly home. All three along with the trainees make a return appearance in ''Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. Following being named Navageera by Chief Zephyr, Skylar oversees the test set up by Mateo and Migs with Zephyr to see if Nico, Ciela, and Avion can prove themselves worthy of being named Guardians of Avalor. While Ciela and Avion succeed, Nico fails due to interference from Victor Delgado, and he must return to Vallaestrella in shame. Skylar takes him home, but Elena decides to follow on Luna, with Mateo and Migs pursuing her because of Skylar and Nico's father, King Verago, having a strict rule about having humans in the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella. However, Victor and Carla follow Elena and Luna back into Vallaestrella, and once they release Marimonda from her imprisonment, she manages to take Migs hostage after the trap he set with King Verago to capture Marimonda failed thanks to Elena and Skylar, using him to reopen the portal to Avalor. Elena and Skylar tried to stop Marimonda themselves, but were stopped by the Delgados. After Skylar stands up to his father and convinces him to team up with Elena, they are able to stop Marimonda and re-imprison her, undoing all of her plant growth she covered Avalor with, and Verago named Nico a Guardian of Avalor, telling him and Skylar that their mother would be proud of them. None of them are aware that Victor and Carla are working for Shuriki, who is seeking revenge on Elena and the Jaquins for her previous defeat. Skylar and Luna find Elena and Mateo preparing for Dia de los Muertos the following year, reporting to them that Jaquin Scouts have spotted the Delgados heading for Tepet Muul, the abandoned capital of the Kingdom of Maru. Realizing this could be her test forewarned by Quita Moz back in Vallaestrella, Elena and Mateo fly Skylar and Luna to Tepet Muul to confront the Delgados. When the Delgados attempt to escape afterwards with the powerful and dangerous Jewel of Maru, Skylar and Luna fly Elena and Mateo after them and manage to retrieve the Jewel and Mateo's tamberitia, which Victor had stolen from Mateo earlier. After Elena seals the Jewel away so it can never fall into the wrong hands, Skylar and Luna return Elena and Mateo to the cemetery so Elena can visit her parents' grave and tell them that she'll see them next year. Later on, Migs announces that he is going to be a father as his mate, Dulce, is going to give birth to cubs. When she does and they hatch soon after, Migs goes after her to retrieve some Anoki Berries for their cubs, leaving them in the care of Isabel. Skylar and Luna stop by later and discover what happened, and head out to find Anoki Berries as well. When they return later, they discover that Isabel was unable to control Migs' cubs, and assist in helping her reign them in before Migs and Dulce return. Soon, Avalor is preparing for the Jaquin Festival to celebrate the Jaquins as Guardians of Avalor, and Migs, Luna, and Skylar will be performing some aerial stunts for the celebration. However, during their rehearsal in front of Isabel and Migs' cubs, the cubs seem uninterested, so Isabel offers to spruce it up with her latest invention. Unfortunately, Migs grows annoyed by Luna and Skylar messing with the devices so much that he declares he is not going to participate in the flyover. Isabel speaks to him later about it, convincing him that he will be letting his cubs down if he does not take part. Realizing she's right, Migs rejoins Luna and Skylar for the performance, and his cubs are very impressed by their flyover. Migs, Luna, and Skylar are unaware that Carla Delgado is with Elena and Naomi in disguise as "Rita Perez" to get close to them while she plans to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki. Gallery Trivia *In "Flight of the Jaquins", Migs used to be the previous Navagera. *Since Skylar's and Nico's father King Verago is the king of the jaquins, Skylar will become the next king of the jaquins one day since he is the eldest son. *In "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Migs has a mate named Dulce and is the father of three new triplets - Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella. References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters who fly Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Character trios Category:Hybrids Category:Jaguars Category:Parrots Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Parents